How I Got Over Cam Fisher
by cruiseaholic
Summary: oneshot. "i tell everyone that we are through 'cause i'm so much better without you."


I sat down to write the next PMA chapter & got this instead. Hope you like it anyway!  
Don't own Massie Block, Cam Fisher, or _Here We Go Again_ by Demi Lovato.

**How I Got Over Cam Fisher  
**a oneshot by cruiseaholic

_i threw all of your stuff away._  
From the way she was flying around the room, flinging open drawers and tearing pictures off the walls, her makeup streaking down her face and her hair half-fallen out of its carefully sculpted bun, it was hard to believe she was the same perfectly poised and composed girl she permitted the world to see. She ran around frantically, tears flowing freely, grabbing anything and everything that could possibly remind her of him and slinging it into the white trash bag sitting in the middle of the room. There goes the mix CD he'd burned her of all the songs they'd danced to the night they'd met. There goes the crumpled napkin he'd scribbled his phone number onto with a promise to text her the next day. There goes the newspaper clipping from the article about that year's OCD Benefit with their picture, the one she'd been saving for when they were married and their kids wanted to know how their parents first met. She wasn't saving it anymore, because the chances of them having any kind of future together were as gone as the contents of the trash bag would be once the garbage truck picked it up the next morning. Massie Block and Cam Fisher would never--could never--be together, because Cam had picked Claire over her, leaving her with only one option: to get over him the best way she knew how.

_i cleared you out of my head.  
_For the next couple of weeks, she threw herself into her schoolwork, her riding, her friendships, her image--anything to keep her mind off of him. She kept herself busy at all times, making sure that her head was always so full of thoughts that there was simply no room for Cam Fisher.

i_ tore you out of my heart._  
She started focusing all of her attention on a new boy, Derrick Harrington. He was popular, he was the Briarwood soccer team's star goalie, he had adorably shaggy blonde hair, and, most importantly of all, he liked Massie. Not Claire, not Alicia, but Massie. It wasn't long before they were hanging out after school, texting each other constantly, and holding hands at the movies. Massie knew Cam was probably enjoying the same things with Claire, but she convinced herself that she didn't care. She had Derrington now. She didn't need Cam Fisher.

_i ignored all your messages._  
She still got emails and text messages from Cam every couple of days, like he thought they were friends or something. Maybe he was asking her why she was ignoring him, maybe he was confessing that he had really liked her all along, or maybe he just wanted help with homework. Massie would never know what all those messages said, because she deleted each and every one of them as soon as they popped up in her inbox, telling herself she'd be better off not knowing. Eventually, they stopped coming.

_i tell everyone that we are through cause i'm so much better without you.  
_She tried not to stare when Claire and Cam walked together, smiling and laughing, their fingers entwined. Her friends always looked at her knowingly when they caught her watching the happy couple, and she always rolled her eyes in response. _Puh-lease_, she'd tell them every time, _I'm so over him_. And each time they'd nod like they believed her.

_but it's just another pretty lie cause i break down every time you come around.  
_Despite all of this, despite her very best efforts to forget about him, despite her many attempts to convince herself she no longer needed him, Massie Block still cared. She still cried herself to sleep every night, she still felt her heart sink every time she saw him with Claire, she still allowed herself to hope that maybe in a few years, when Cam and Claire were long broken up, Cam Fisher would finally look at her the way she looked at him. Until that day came, she would continue to pretend she was over him, because it was the only option she had._  
_


End file.
